Glitches: Book 1 of the Powers Series
by FandomBoy555
Summary: This is going to be Book 1 of a series involving me and my friends. (real names not given)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lachlan

Australia-8:00 AM Australian Eastern Time

"Bye," I told the rest of the Pack on Skype and I left the call. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head and I blacked out.

Vikk

England-9:00 PM Greenwich Mean Time

I said "G'bye" to the guys and opened up Minecraft. I logged in and got onto Hypixel to record some new videos. I got into a bed wars server and started collecting iron from the generator. Suddenly, my headphones were pulled off and a bat crashed into my head.

Mitch

Canada-5:00 PM Eastern Time

I waved at the screen before the video call shut off. I wish we could get together IRL again but we've all been so busy with videos. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. I grabbed a baseball bat and snuck downstairs. I quickly turned around to the sound of a footstep and I went unconscious after I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and someone saying "Bye."

Jerome

Canada-5:00 PM Eastern Time

I waved at the camera and went downstairs to get some food. I walked into the kitchen, opened a cupboard, got some chips and... felt a sharp prick in the back of my neck? My few instincts from medical school told me that I was being injected with an anesthetic but not a second later, I went into a deep sleep.

Rob

Canada-5:00 PM Eastern Time

"Bye!" I said to the others before shutting the computer off and going to watch some TV. After flipping through the channels and finally landing on something funny that I didn't know the name of, I sat back on the couch before suddenly blacking out.

Preston

USA-4:00 PM Central Time

"Bye!" I said. I opened up Minecraft and started a new world for a Crazycraft series and started recording a video. After the video finished, I heard a voice behind me that said " And that is it for today! Or ever!" and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm Hunter. My channel name is Toxo Falcone and I was part of the original Gamer Army. Now I'm part of The Outcasts with my friends Galaxy, Genesis, Infinity, and Ender. I have midnight black hair with a streak of purple and neon purple pupils. I wear a lava colored Minecraft bandana with a purple amulet that has a gold lining and a dot of red in the middle. It flips open to reveal a picture of the original Gamer Army at MineCon 2017, the last real-world one there was. I broke away from Gamer Army because when a Soldier (that's what we called ourselves) decided as a prank to post a video of me IRL when I was always the one who never talked or used their facecam. I got really mad and left, which was when I made Toxo Falcone, my new channel. The rest of The Outcasts followed close behind because I knew them the best and longest. They were like my family, and we were all protective of each other. See, we went back before Gamer Army even existed. We went back to the first year of school, where we just well, clicked. We made our channels and started our group, except this time, no one knew who we were.

Ender's channel was HybridGamer, Genesis and Infinity were best friends, so they shared a channel, which was named TheAnimeTwins. Last but not least, Galaxy's channel was named GameFightSleepRepeat. We all also had our special abilities. Genesis and Infinity knew exactly what the other was thinking, like twins and me, Galaxy, and Ender, well we were Glitches, or at least that was what we called ourselves. We were hybrids of video game characters.

This happened when we applied to test a way to travel into a video game. We won the way in with my other friend Ryan (who we'll talk about later) and got to choose which game we got to enter. I chose Minecraft, Galaxy chose Prey, and Ender chose Overwatch. We all tested at the same time, and we came out looking and feeling normal if I wasn't a little shaken from my experience. When I was coming out of the game, an Enderman grabbed me. A week after the experience, we started noticing strange things, like my hair turning midnight black and technology bending to Eric's will. We eventually learned to control our powers, mine being to teleport once a day, Galaxy's being able to control technology, and Ender's being able to heal others.


End file.
